


傲慢92

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 12





	傲慢92

九十二  
苏源一瘸一拐地溜进室内，步伐实在太慢，被苏辰几下追住。  
那轻飘飘的衣摆瞬间被撩起，苏辰瞧见那缓过一会儿之后却更显得狰狞的肿痕，毫不客气的按了上去。  
苏源疼的龇牙，脸上表情皱成一团，扶着墙蹦出几步，眼泪都快飚出来，他张开嘴一个操字咬在齿间挣扎了好几秒才吐出：“操你二大爷！”苏源虚虚的捂住伤痕，疼的根本不敢去碰，骂出的话都是软绵绵的哭腔，“你有毛病？！”哪疼往哪按？还是人吗！！  
“哥哥嘴上蹦脏字这毛病是管不住了？”苏辰将人按在了一旁的高脚凳上，那凳子专门用来罚人，繁复华贵的浮雕花纹用来折磨受过罚的屁股再好不过，苏源全部重量都压在了臀上，臀腿间那肿胀的伤痕正好卡在了凳子边缘，他几乎瞬间跳起，然而臀肉还来不及离开凳面，就被苏辰压了回去，本来快要忍不住的眼泪瞬间淌了出来。他手指死死的抓住苏辰，唔了好几声，就听见那忍不住带着哭腔的气声，说不出其他话。  
“一次纵着哥哥，就得寸进尺了？”苏辰伸手将苏源眼泪抹去，不留情的教训着，“要现在一字一字的回去数哥哥在我面前骂了几个字？”  
苏源不知道苏辰怎么突然生气，大抵逃不了自己穿着浴袍跑出去在或者林悦面前胡言乱语生气了。  
“你罚完了啊！”苏源不太服气，坐在这儿真的疼，可是明显这不是正确的求饶方式。  
“哥哥说了去见了那人说什么？自个儿都没有亲自和我认错！”苏辰扬手抽在了苏源腿侧，林悦都知道自己却被瞒着，这样的事情怎么能允许？  
苏源开始咬唇不说话。  
苏辰直接将人翻了个面，随手扯过旁边桌子上的镇纸，照着臀尖抽了上去，“哥哥是想往林家容家的事里搅和？”  
那镇纸又厚又重，抽在肉上那疼是深入肉里的，苏源疼的手脚都在划拉，没苏辰按着差点摔下去，苏辰见他不老实，伸手扬手落下10下极重的。  
好好的臀肉被镇纸抽的一下一个紫黑的肿痕，苏源不想刚刚过去的事情怎么出去一趟又翻了出来，又挨这么重的罚，委屈的不行，他明明没去找事，可是偏偏事情却找上门来，怪他咯？然而他知道他见曾经的家奴和他说的事情是绝对不能对苏辰说的，那些事苏辰一听就炸，根本不可能信他，还不如死死闭嘴，让他揍完算了。  
“哥哥真硬气了？”苏辰瞧他一脸委屈，却怎么也不肯说出一个字的样子，更加生气，镇纸毫不留情的挥下，这不大的臀肉已经挨了不下50下镇纸，那臀面上早就没一块好地了。  
“呜呜——别…”苏源疼的厉害，知道从凳子上摔下去无异于火上浇油，只得自己紧紧地抓住蹬腿，心里暗暗骂着林悦，这人是来害自己的吗？他是觉得自己坑了林熙，来给林熙报仇来了？  
苏辰下手重，臀上紫黑肿成一片，镇纸抽上去声音都开始发闷，连着臀腿间开始留下的紫黑肿痕和臀间后穴肿起那处，惨的可怜。  
苏源眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉，小声的求饶：“别抽破，我不骂人了……”  
苏辰摔了镇纸，知道苏源大概真打死也不肯说了，将人提起来抱上了床，问道：“还敢丢开人自己跑出去吗？”  
苏源含着眼泪看着苏辰，摇头。  
苏辰心里暗自叹息，开始以为只是小事，却不想林悦都亲自来提醒，苏源身份敏感，不该再与曾经那些人扯上一点关系，他不听话，自己就更努力的护好他吧。  
“别被当枪使了。”苏辰站起来训了一句，转身准备去拿药。  
“你去哪啊！”苏源下意识抓住了苏辰的衣摆，瞧见他要走更加委屈了，自己都被罚成这样了！竟然都不管他吗？！  
“拿药。”苏辰没好气的丢弃两个字。  
苏源这才乖乖的抱住被子“哦”了一声。


End file.
